"GLORIOUS Apocalypse" (Urd/Identity Month Roleplay) (Trisell)
“GLORIOUS Apocalypse” INTRODUCTION A short… fuzzy… crowned man-child named “Urd” invited you and others to a Halloween party. When prompted for why, he simply answered in a voice not quite girly enough baritone voice “THE RULES OF THE PROMPTED SCRIPT ARE AT HAND! THUS COMMANDS THE FOURTH!” It was… eventful to say the least. Also there was a lynx woman dressed as a pumpkin… or skeleton, who was referred to as “Virus”, a bald white-faced girl in a hoodie named “Rin”, a white cat man in some kind of apocalypse armor who was called “Masker”, a pale lynx man named “Astral” who claimed to be a vampire, a half goat half lion centaur named “Professor Calto” and his assistant white cat with purple and pink designs called “PPE”, and finally a brown wolf in a t-shirt and jeans—probably in his mid-thirties—simply called “Shamus”. Others were there of course, but these stood out with their personalities and slight act of mayhem. The party was still going strong when a voice filled all of the planet. It referred to itself as “The Hijacker”. Whatever entity this was, it had decided that a game would be played by your group in particular. The fuzzy man attempted to use some kind of power to change reality for defense, but the Hijacker (as it claimed) ripped the power from the fuzzy one, laughing as it explained how they would drain the power of the planet as well as everyone on it eventually unless enough people to the entity’s liking gave themselves over—pledging an allegiance, and that in the meantime you could all do whatever you want. They gave a year’s time as powers would diminish, but before they could continue explaining, someone interrupted with a long thick cackle. Before the blast knocked you out, all you heard was “Delicious”. WARNING Powers will be minimized in this roleplay. If you have powers, there may be times when you will be able to access parts, but they will be brought down and up and different moments. PARTICIPANTS * Saren the Darl Lynx (user) * Trisell Chronos (Host) * Silverknight01 (user) CHARACTERS *Exspira *Rin Elder Identity *Virus *Professor Calto and PPE *Urd *Astral Hellervein *Masker *Zazzy Mace PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” START As you awake, you find the remains of the party gazebo. You are mortal. The brown wolf hands you a mug with water in it. “You’re awake, that’s good,” He sighs in relief. Meanwhile the previously-white-faced bald girl—Rin—is wearing a grey hoodie with black scales and red/orange hair, yelling angrily about “Her”. Exspira rubbed his eyes as he woke up; internally praying to whatever god is out there that he was just strongly hallucinating because his estranged brother spiked the punch bowl without him knowing that he was even here. "Can you hear me?" The wolf asked. ".... Yes...? Something tells me I'm not in some hallucination, please tell me I'm wrong.." "Afraid not," He shook his head. "Here," he held out his hand to help Expira up. Exspira took the hand. "Bloody hell; I still have all my gear right..?" He asked, referring to his saber, boots and gloves specifically. "I wouldn't know," The wolf shrugged as he pulled him up. "I didn't lose anything so your things should be fine," his items would be with him if he carried them with him. Seeing as those three items are the source of Exspira's trademark abilities; specifically black fire and osteomancy, he always made sure to carry them around. "Thank god for that.. Sooo... Who's this 'her' that bald chick was screaming about?" "Uh... what do you remember before you passed out?" "Coming to a party, having a glass of punch; trying to explain to a group of pissed off women that know my brother that they had the wrong fucking ghost, getting slapped by said women... Quite a bit actually.." Exspira sighed, rubbing his cheek from the phantom pain. "I hate Saren sometimes... No, wait.. Make that all the time." "So you don't remember when the big voice started giving ultimatums?" "Uhhhh... Maybe..? I remember telling it to go fornicate with a spiked baseball bat." "Alright, um..." The wolf pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. "So, something interrupted the party... some kind of game or... something. He- or it or whatever, wants everyone to play their game, following them like slaves or something. The striped lady wasn't happy about this, so she pretty much frayed the whole area, and escaped with the Urd guy." "Oooookayyyyy...?" Exspira trailed off, hinting for the wolf to continue on as he felt there was more to this than he was being told. The wolf half-winced at the prompt, looking up a bit to try and search his own memory for details. "The Urd guy was the host? The big voice thing stole his power or something?" "Alright, first thing's first.. Anyone have a can of soda..? Second; Why do I have the feeling that I'm involved in what could only be one of the most troublesome situations i've ever heard..?" "You could ask someone I suppose," He shrugged. "As for the latter, well... yeah that's a bit self-evident. I'm Shamus by the way." "I'm Exspira.." "Pleasu-" "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!" Rin yelled, waving her arms about. "Nnnope." Exspira yawned, plopping back down on the ground. Shamus jumped slightly at Exspira's sudden drop. "Uh..." "VIRUS HAS URD," Rin explained, "AND WE NEED URD TO GET THIS ALL FIXED! I CAN TRACK DOWN WHERE THEY WENT, BUT WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER WITH THIS!" "Sounds like a job for someone who actually gives a hoot~" Exspira said, pointing his finger up to the sky. "Let me know when you find someone... Unless I get something out of this~" "Considering we're probably going to die if we don't get this done with quickly..." Shamus began. "Eh, Already dead.. But fine, I'll play along." (At the beginning it says "You are mortal", basically making everyone slowly reverting to a regular person state. Mind you, your character will still be a ghost at first, but eventually everyone will slowly be turning) "We'd best go," Astral--The vampire lynx--spoke up. "At least we won't be in a destroyed nowhere." Most of the group started down the road that led to the gazebo originally. (something that Exspira knew nothing about lol.) "Alrighty then.." Exspira yawned; following the group with a sleepy look on his face. (No one does really so no worries) It was slow-going at first. "Can't she just teleport us?" The white cat called "Masker" asked. "She's one of those... chaos sand things." "Something's messing with all that right now," Rin replied. "Just like we can't leave the planet, I can't quick travel... I can do this though!" Her foot extended out, seats forming atop it as some kind of hovering crafts formed. Exspira blinked; if something was messing with their powers then... He went to poke Rin in the back of her neck; fully expecting for his finger to phase through. His finger did phase through for the moment, though Rin jerked aside, clutching her neck while giving him a confused look. It seemed he was just slightly more physical than before. Exspira blinked. "Looks like you guys aren't the only one who's abilities are being messed with; sorry about that.." Rin shrugged. "You getting on?" "Yeah." Exspira hopped on one of the seats her foot made. She detached soon after, hopping to the front as they sped off down the road. They traveled quite quickly through the countryside before finally nearing what looked like a gas station in the far distance. "ANYBODY WANT SNACKS!?" Rin called back. Exspira shook his head no. "There were plenty of snacks back at the party if you recall," The Masker noted. "I'm not exactly hungry," The lion-goat man--Calto--spoke up, "but this travel is making me a bit ill." "Okay, a quick bathroom stop or whatever," Rin noted as they slowed in front of the station. No one appeared to be around, but as they looked down the hill that the station lay nearly at the top of, the rest of the land looked severely burned. No trees were in sight, but black scorch marks were everywhere. Even shattered glass from what appeared to be glazed rocks were noticed about. "The hell...? It looks like the aftermath of a week long binge drinking fest my brother's so fond of doing.." Exspira muttered, looking at the scorched land he drew his saber and hopped off his seat; walking towards the gas station. Calto walked inside immediately. The white cat girl ran over in attempt to hug Expsira as Rin stayed at the craft to guard. Astral groaned while looking at the back of his hand before following the others. Exspira blinked; letting the white cat girl hug him, albeit he was very confused about why. "Uhm.." Rin eventually glanced over. "Oh. Yeah she does that... she's um, Emoted." "Qué?" Exspira responded, having no clue what Emoted even meant. "Emoted Identities," Rin clarified. "They uh, they can only really show one emotion. So... you made a friend," She chuckled. "... Huh, alright." Exspira said, he was just rollin with it. The feline didn't seem to be letting go at the moment. Rin turned to go inside before pausing. "Wait a- "she looked back over the hill. "Hey!" She pointed down at what seemed to be a body before dashing down the road. Exspira petted the Feline's head. "Should we follow her..?" She didn't respond verbally, only looking toward Rin's direction before beginning to jog after her. Exspira shrugged. "That answers that.." He said, following after the two. A half-burned mobian body, groaning weakly on the floor: twitched their fingers just slightly as Rin carefully began carrying them back up. "Hope this isn't one of those zombie things..." Rin noted. "Stab it in the brain?" Exspira asked. "Well that's IF it's a zombie," Rin noted, carrying the body to the station building. "Fiiiiine..." They sat down the mobian on one of the counters. The store itself didn't appear harmed, but no one was in sight. Calto walked out from the bathroom, immediately seeing the harmed mobian. "What happened here?" He rushed over. Exspira shrugged. "Ask the transformer over there." He pointed to Rin. "I just found him on the-" Rin turned to Exspira. "Oh I get it, ha!" She smiled before clearing her throat and turning back to the harmed person. "Are they alive?" The hybrid asked. "For now, yeah," Rin explained. "Normally I'd heal them but I'm not sure that'll work now." "Well I have something that could help," The goat-lion reached into his pocket, pulling out a pale yellow vial. Exspira chuckled; glad that someone got the reference. "Well; I'm not sure if I'll be of any use, but I could scavenge some food for our new friend here, there's probably some left.." "Oooh. Food! All the time the the best time for snacks." A random feline suddenly chimed from behind. Exspira's reaction to someone sneaking up on him like that was quite... Dramatic; meaning to say he ended up turning around with his hand on Charon's handle. The cat was equally startled. "AAAGH!?" She yelped. "I have spinkles.. AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE EM!" She said, mildly shaking a little bottle of sprinkles in an attempt to ward off evil. "Wait. why are we surprised again?" Exspira just blinked, once, twice.. "God, if you're real.. Please smite my undead ass? Dis bitch is cray cray.. Q~Q" (We're just on short pause so Silverknight01 can join in.) (Aight XD) (crashing the party xD) (*noise maker*) "Please settle down," Calto said. "I need to concentrate..." "Aw, sorry. My powers have been on the fritz for awhile." She said, wiggling her fingers to demonstrate what she meant. All that came out was a sad sputtering whoopee cushion noise. Rin covered her mouth to keep from laughing, leading to her hair poofing out into a brief deflating afro. Calto began spreading the vial's contents over the mobian's body. His fingers dabbed along the edges with precision as the skin tissue on the body burned off and foam formed over it, creating new matter. Exspira looked at what Calto's doing. ".... Holy... Fuck.."